INI ADALAH
by veerda.elf.9
Summary: 'Untuk tiga hari ini aku milikmu sepenuhnya, Kim Jong Woon' Liburan yang dijanjikan hanya tiga hari. Tapi sang kekasih malah jatuh sakit? Apa reaksi Yesung? YEWON/WONSUNG. BOYS LOVE, YAOI. TYPOS DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

PAIRING : YEWON

GERNE : ?

RATE : T

SUMMARY : Saat Siwon mengalah dengan ragam kekasih manisnya. ini sempena ultah yesung, anggap saja yesung masih tinggal didorm dan belum ke militer.

Warning : YAOI, Boys love, typos, etc..

HAPPY READING ~

"Mianhae baby.., aku kurang perhatian padamu belakangan ini.." gumam Siwon sembari mengecup lembut pucuk kepala namjacingunya. Dengan hati-hati ia menggeser kepala Yesung yang menempel didadanya, sebelum ia melangkah keluar ke ruang tengah dorm dimana para member sedang berkumpul sekarang.

"Maaf.."

Hanya kata kata itu yang bisa ia ucapkan melihat ekspresi kesal mereka. Siwon mendudukkan dirinya.

"Tiga hari lagi ulang tahun Yesung hyung, Siwon-ah..." Eunhyuk menepuk pelan bahu Siwon, "kau punya waktu untuknya kan ?" Pertanyaan yang lebih tepatnya pernyataan dari namja berjulukan monkey itu terus bermain dikepalanya hingga beberapa minit kemudian. Ia meraup kasar wajahnya. Keputusannya sudah bulat.

::

::

::

Bias mentari yang masuk dari celah gorden kamar bersaiz sedang itu membangunkan seorang namja manis yang sedang tidur pulas dalam dakapan hangat sang kekasihnya. Ia mengucek matanya yang masih setengah terbuka.

'Aku dimana ?' Batin Yesung namun pertanyaan itu lenyap saat ia sadar bahawa ia tidak sendirian dikamar tersebut.

'Siwonnie..?'

'Apa aku bermimpi lagi ?'

Dengan sedikit ragu ia menyentuh philtrum namja tampan yang masih bergelung dengan selimut tebal disebelahnya. Siwon yang rupanya sejak tadi sudah terjaga hanya bisa terkikik geli dalam hati menanggapi pelakuan aneh Yesung. Hingga tiba tiba...

"Appo..! baby~ kenapa kau mencubitku~~" ringis Siwon sambil mengusap perutnya yang menjadi mangsa jemari mungil Yesung. Sebenarnya cubitan itu tidaklah begitu sakit.., hanya ia berniat menjahili Yesung saat ini.

"Mianhae Wonnie-ya~ aku pikirkan aku masih bermimpi tadi.. jangan marah ne ? Jebal~~ namja manis itu menguncang sebelah lengan Siwon dan mengeluarkan jurus turtle eyes andalannya, hingga Siwon tidak dapat menahan senyumannya lagi. Dia bangun bersandar ke belakang kasur lalu menarik tubuh Yesung masuk ke dalam kukungan lengannya , menyesap dalam dalam aroma vanilla yang menguar dari sang pemilik tubuh.

"Bagaimana aku bisa marah pada namjachinguku yang paling manis ini, huh ? Aku hanya.." ia menjedakan ucapannya , melirik sekilas mata sipit Yesung yang sedang berkedip lucu.

"Terlalu merinduimu, baby.." bisiknya seduktif sembari bibirnya memberi kecupan ringan pada potongan leher Yesung.

"Wonnie.. hen..tikhan.. Akhh..!" Yesung mengerang saat merasa kecupan Siwon sekarang sudah menjadi gigitan gigitan kecil dibahunya.

"Wae, baby ? Bukankah semalam kau bilang merinduiku ?" Hampir dua bulan tidak bertemu, Yesung sangat mengerti kekasihnya tersebut ingn dimanjakan. Ia memutar tubuhnya lalu mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Siwon. Mengecup pelan bibir tipis namja tampan tersebut.

Ciuman yang awalnya lembut itu mula bertukar menjadi lumatan-lumatan kasar. Yesung memiringkan kepalanya memberi akses pada lidah Siwon untuk lebih memperdalamkan ciumannya. Keduanya saling melumat menyampaikan rindu yang tidak bisa terungkapkan oleh kata kata.

Siwon baru saja akan menindih tubuh namja manis itu namun tiba tiba Yesung memutus sepihak tautan bibirnya, membuat sang namjacingu mendesah kecewa.

"Kita dimana, Wonnie ?" Tanya Yesung tanpa dosa. Suara decit sang burung layang layang serta deru ombak yang menghempas pantai membuatkan namja manis tersebut penasaran. Ia hendak turun dari kasur, namun tangan kekar Siwon kembali menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk.

"Jeju.." jawab Siwon singkat. Seakan tidak peduli tatapan Yesung yang masih tertanya tanya.

"Mengapa kita ke sini ?"

"Liburan"

"Liburan ?" Sebelah alis Yesung terangkat,

"Yeah.., aku kan sudah janji sebelum ini ? Sebaik saja aku pulang dari China, aku akan menemanimu..," Siwon memajukan wajahnya mencium sekilas bibir cherry Yesung.

Namja manis itu menunduk. Memilin milin ujung bajunya. Sedikit kesal dengan keputusan sepihak Siwon.

"Tapi kita kan mau ke villa appamu.."

"Dimana juga sama kan ? Asal aku bisa dekat dengannmu."

"Aku hanya ingin berduan denganmu, Siwonnie !" Yesung mendelik kesal pada Siwon. Kedua tangannya dilipat ke dada.

"Kau tak perlu bimbang tentang itu baby, disini hanya kita berdua.."

"Apa maksudmu ?"

Siwon menangkup pipi chubby Yesung "Resort ini masih belum diresmikan. Hanya orang tertentu saja bisa masuk ke sini,"

"Tidak ada fans ?"

Namja tampan itu menggeleng pelan.

"Nitizen ?"

Ia menggeleng lagi.

"Hanya kita berdua ?"

Kali ini ia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawapan.

"Terus..?" Namja manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

"Boleh aku minta jatahku sekarang, nyonya Choi ?" Siwon mengerling nakal pada kekasihnya. Tiada jawapan dari Yesung, ia dengan dengan cepat menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dada bidang Siwon. Malu untuk mengakui bahawa ia juga ingin melanjutkan kegiatan olah raga pagi mereka sebentar tadi.

Dan dalam hitungan detik, hanya desahan dan derit ranjang menjadi bukti kedua insan itu melepas rindu setelah sekian mungkin liburan kali ini benar-benar sempurna ?

::

::

::

Dia disana. Berbaring diatas ranjang dengan memunggunginya. Bahu yang bergetar itu petanda bahawa namja manis itu sedang menangis. Siwon hanya bisa membeku ditempatnya. Menyesal.

FLASHBACK ON

"Baby..,"

"Hnm..?"

"Aku.., mungkin tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahunmu tahun ini. Mianhae.." namja tampan itu sedikit meregangkan pelukannya, menatap Yesung dengan tatapan menghiba. Mengharap sedikit pengertian dari sang kekasih. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan, jadwal shootingnya sentiasa berubah ubah tidak mengira waktu.

Yesung menghentikan gerakan kakinya. Mengabaikan alunan piano yang melantun indah mengiringi tarian keduanya sebentar tadi. Ia menatap iris Siwon lekat lekat sebelum melepaskan tangan kokoh Siwon yang memeluk pinggangnya. Ia mendekati meja, memotong steak yang tersaji disana lalu mengunyahnya pelan.

, pemilik resort serta teman dekat appa Siwon yang sejak tadi bermain piano, segera mengambil langkah berlalu. Ia tidak ingin menjadi penonton bisu satu lagi episod cinta anak temannya itu.

"Baby ~ Aku cuma bilang 'mungkin' kan ? Siapa tau ada perubahan disaat akhir nanti ?" Siwon masih mencoba meminta pengertian. Ia meletakkan pisau dan dan garpu dalam genggaman Yesung, mengecup lembut jemari itu berkali kali.

"Gwenchana.." Yesung tersenyum pahit. "Steaknya keasinan, Wonnie.." ujarnya dengan nada serak. "Dagingnya juga hanya separuh matang..." namja manis itu mengertap bibir, coba meredam tangis.

Ya, steak itu memang rasanya asin dan masih berdarah. Tapi bukan kerana chef di restoren tersebut tidak profesional tapi itu kerana liquid jernih yang turun dari caramelnya bercampur dengan rasa karat dari bibirnya yang sedikit terluka. Sungguh ! Itu permandangan paling menyakitkan bagi Siwon. Ia buru-buru memeluk tubuh Yesung, mengecup sayang puncak kepalanya sambil terus menggumamkan kata maaf.

"Aku mungkin tidak punya waktu hari itu..," ia mengangkat dagu Yesung dengan jari telunjuknya, membius mata sipit yang sudah memerah itu dengan sepasang obsidian kelam miliknya. "Tapi sebagai gantinya untuk tiga hari ini aku milikmu sepenuhnya Kim Jong Woon. Aku akan pastikan liburan kita kali ini adalah yang paling indah" Kata kata itu bukanlah yang paling manis pernah Siwon ucapkan, namun bagi Yesung itulah penawar rasa sakit dihatinya saat ini.

"Gomawo, Wonnie.." lirih Yesung dengan masih terisak. Ia menghambur memeluk tubuh kokoh namja didepannya.

"Sstt..! Uljima baby.., jangan menangis lagi hmm ?" Bujuk Siwon sembari mengesat sisa airmata dipipi Yesung yang masih belum berhenti mengalir turun.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Aku tidak menangis..?" Siwon hanya bisa pasrah. Namjachingu manisnya itu usianya hampir tiga puluh tahun tapi tingkah manjanya tidak akan pernah hilang. Namun, mengingatkan sebentar lagi Yesung akan vakum dari Super Junior saat kebersamaan seperti inilah yang sangat ia butuhkan.

Sepasang kekasih itu masih tetap berpelukan beberapa minit kemudian hinggalah satu suara menginterupsi keduanya.

"Siwon Choi ?"

::

::

::

::

Siwon segera melepaskan pelukan Yesung pada alisnya menatap seorang pria separuh baya sedang berdiri dalam jarak kurang lima meter dari meja yang ditempatinya bersama Yesung.

"Kau Siwon Choi yang kemarin bemain film bersama Jacky Cheung itu kan ? Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini. Hey ! Anak muda..., kau sudah lupa padaku ya ?" Pria separuh baya itu mendekat, menepuk pundak Siwon sedikit keras.

"Direktur Chow ?" Siwon bangun membungkuk hormat lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Maaf, aku kurang memperhati wajahmu tadi. Aku sedang bercuti dengan temanku disini.., Apa kau tidak keberatan makan malam bersama kami ?" Tanya Siwon antusias. Tak sadar genggaman Yesung pada tangan kirinya yang semakin erat.

Pria itu memandang Siwon dan Yesung bergantian. "Kekasihmu ?" Ucapnya kemudian yang disambut kekehan kecil dari Siwon.

Siwon mengenggol sikunya ke lengan Yesung, membuatkan tautan tangan keduanya terlepas. "Dia namja Tuan, kenalkan ini-"

"Yesung, aku juga bagian dari Super Junior. Senang bertemu denganmu ." tutur Yesung dengan canggung. Berlainan dengan Siwon yang memang sudah menguasai bahasa Mandarin dengan baik, ia hanya menunduk ketika dua orang actor didepannya mula mengobrol panjang tentang dunia acting dan martial art yang langsung tidak ia difahami. Namun, saat melihat Siwon dengan senang hati menuangkan wine merah yang seharus menjadi pelengkap dinner romantisnya beberapa minit yang lalu, bibir cherry itu akhirnya bersuara.

"Permisi." Hanya satu kata.

"Wae , hyung ? Dari tadi kau hanya diam saja. Kau mengantuk ya ?"

Pertanyaan itu tanpa balasan. Yesung bangun dari kerusinya, membungkuk sedikit pada sebelum berlalu tanpa berpamitan pada sang kekasih.

"Temanmu kelihatan kusut ? Tidak mengapakah kau biarkan ia sendirian ?" Tanya namja yang lebih tua.

Siwon kaget beberapa detik. Tidak menduga kalau si penanya menangkap ada yang tidak kena dengan namjachingunya.

"Dia sedang stress kerana akhir bulan ini ia harus ke militer."

FLASHBACK END

::

::

::

Baby..," panggil Siwon lembut. Dengan pelan ia merangkak naik ke ranjang dan memeluk pinggang Yesung dari belakang, meletak dagunya dibahu Yesung.

"Kau marah padaku ?"

"..."

"Oke.., aku mengaku, aku terlalu excited bisa bertemu dengan disini. Maafkan aku ne ?"

"..."

" Direktur Chow mengundang kita ke pesta ulangtahun putrinya besok. Kau mau ikut ?"

SRETT..

Yesung tiba-tiba bangun menatap sendu ke arah Siwon. Wajahnya penuh dengan airmata.

"Apa kau benar benar mencintaiku Siwonnie..?" Gumamnya pelan namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh Siwon.

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu, sayang.." namja tampan itu meraih tangan Yesung untuk kembali duduk di ranjang, namun cepat ditepis oleh Yesung. Siwon terpaku seketika.

"Kalau kau benar benar mencintaiku, kau tidak mungkin biarkan aku menangis disini sejak tadi Siwon ! Aku menunggu kau datang membujukku, tapi apa yang kudapat ? Kau malah memintaku ke pesta ulangtahun orang lain ?" Templak Yesung keras. Tiada lagi panggilan sayang yang selama ini diserunya. Airmata yang membasahi wajahnya makin melaju turun.

"Dia menjemputku, bukannya aku yang mau kesana. Lagi pula dia itu direktur internasional yang disegani. Aku tidak mau dibilang sombong jikalau aku tidak hadir nanti." Siwon masih coba melembut walau dihatinya sedang membengkak kerana Yesung meragui cintanya.

"Pergi saja ! Tak perlu pedulikan aku lagi. Aku membencimu. Hiks..! hiks..!"

"Kenapa kau jadi cengeng begini, huh ? Apa lagi harus kulakukan agar kau mempercayaiku ? Aku terus bergegas dari airport sebaik tiba di Korea, terus terbang ke Jeju setelahnya. Sepanjang malam aku tidak tidur kerana jet lag, pagi pagi lagi sudah melayanimu. Kau pikir aku tidak lelah ? "

"Kau sudah 29 tahun Kim Jong Woon..! Cobalah bersikap lebih dewasa. Katakan ! Apa yang salah kalau aku meluangkan waktu bersama orang yang memahami minatku ?!" Geram Siwon dalam nada tertahan. Yesung tergamam kerana tiba tiba Siwon membentaknya. Namja manis itu mengundur langkahnya beberapa tapak ke belakang menjauhi Siwon sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Kau.. kau lelah dengan hubungan kita ?" Tanya Yesung terbata-bata setelah cukup lama berdiam.

Kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap sebelum Siwon memutus untuk berpaling menatap langit di luar jendela. Ah.. baru siang tadi ia dan Yesung bersenang senang dilaut, berenang, bercumbu rayu dibawah langit biru, tapi sekarang mengapa segalanya gelap ? Bahkan satu bintang pun tidak mau tersenyum padanya malam ini.

"Kau tau Siwon ? Suatu ketika dulu seorang puteri menginginkan sebutir mutiara didasar laut dalam. Sang puteri berkeras mau kekasihnya mengambil mutiara itu untuknya, walaupun dia tahu kekasihnya mungkin akan mati lemas sebelum tiba ditempat letaknya mutiara itu.." Yesung menjedakan kata katanya, menatap lurus ke manik coklat Siwon. Merenungnya dalam sebelum melontar satu pertanyaan.

"Kalau aku ditempat puteri itu, apa kau akan melakukan hal yang sama ?"

Siwon mengacak rambutnya kasar. Tiap bait kata yang terlontar dari bibir Yesung langsung tidak diambil pusing. Yang ada dikepalanya sekarang hanya rasa pening yang semakin lama semakin menyengat. Setelah Yesung pulang, dirinya dan mengobrol panjang hingga dini hari. Entah berapa puluhan botol bir yang telah ia teguk ia sendiri tidak ingat.

BLAMM !

Ia tersentak. Yesung sudah tidak didepannya saat ia mendengar bunyi guyuran air dari kamar mandi beberapa menit kemudian.

:: :: ::

Dia membuang pandangan ke tengah laut yang terpampang luas di hadapannya. Membiarkan bayu laut menyapa tubuhnya yang setengah terbuka. Sosok itu -Siwon memilih menjernihkan pikiran dan kepalanya dari rasa mabuk setelah bertengkar dengan Yesung. Hampir sejam ia disana ketenangan ia cari tidak juga ia temui. Tangannya terkepal erat menatap benda persegi dalam genggamannya. Ia yang bersalah. Jemarinya lancar mengetik sesuatu pada layar gadget canggih tersebut.

To : Yesungie baby

'Baby, aku minta maaf. Tadi aku tidak berniat membentakmu.'

Send

Beberapa minit berlalu namun tiada balasan dari Yesung. Namja tampan itu menghela nafas berat. 'Baby.., mengapa kau tidak pernah coba untuk mengertiku ?' Gumamnya dalam diam. Namja tampan itu memejam mata, ketika ucapan Yesung kembali terngiang di telinganya.

'Kau tau Siwon ? Suatu ketika dulu seorang puteri menginginkan sebutir mutiara didasar laut dalam. Sang puteri berkeras mau kekasihnya mengambil mutiara itu untuknya, walaupun dia tahu kekasihnya mungkin akan mati lemas sebelum tiba ditempat letaknya mutiara itu..'

'Apa kau akan melakukan hal yang sama untukku ?'

Tunggu ! Puteri.., kekasih ? Jangan jangan ?! Damn it ! Tanpa membuang waktu sedetik pun, Siwon segera berlari ke kamar yang ditempatnya bersama Yesung. Degup jantungnya bertambah kencang saat ia tidak menemui Yesung dimana mana. Ia menuju ke kamar mandi yang masih tertutup rapat dan dengan sekali tendangan, pintu itu terbuka. Disana, Yesung bersandar dalam tab mandi, sudah tergeletak lemas tidak bergerak.

Tbc/delate ?


	2. Chapter 2

Pairng : Yewon

Gerne : ? Rate : T (mungkin)

Warning : Yaoi, typo(s), etc...

Summary : kau yang menghancurkan...

Bagaimana kondisinya dokter ? Dia baik baik saja kan ? Apa kita perlu ke hospital saja ?" Tanya Siwon bertubi tubi pada dokter yang baru saja selesai memeriksa Yesung. Wajah tampannya kelihatan makin kusut kerana khawatir, ditambah lagi ia kekurangan tidur.

"Yesung oppa baik baik saja, dia cuma pingsan kerana terlalu lama berendam dalam air. Aku sudah menyuntiknya sedatif, kita hanya perlu menunggu hingga besok sama ada ia bisa pulih atau tidak."

"Benar tidak perlu ke hospital ? Tubuhnya dingin sekali dokter !" Siwon mula khawatir kerana yeoja yang mengaku dokter itu mengambil miudah kondisi kekasihnya. Kalau bukan karena ia menghormati yang sedang berdiri disebelahnya, ia mungkin tidak akan mempercayai kenyataan yang satu ini. Yeoja tersebut , Jan Di anak perempuan Mr. Jang. Satu satunya dokter di resort yang mereka tempati sekarang. Namja tampan itu berdiri disisi ranjang menatap lesu pada sang kekasih yang tengah terlelap hinggalah dokter muda itu menggamitnya untuk mendekat.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu ?"

"Huh ?" Siwon hanya membalas sekenanya. Tatapannya masih tidak lepas dari sosok yang sedang terbaring lemah diatas ranjang. Rasa bersalahnya tidak terbendung lagi saat jemarinya menyentuh pipi Yesung yang terasa sedingin es.

"Apa kalian bertengkar sebelum ini ?"

Gerakan tangan Siwon terhenti. Ia memalingkan wajah bertantang mata dengan si penanya. "Bukan urusanmu." Balas Siwon ketus. Entah karena efek alkohol atau apa, moodnya seakan mati untuk sekadar berbasa-basi dengan yeoja tersebut.

"Maaf ya, Mr. Choi Siwon-shi yang terhormat.., Tugas seorang dokter adalah menyelamatkan nyawa pesakitnya. Aku tidak peduli apa hubunganmu dengan Yesung oppa. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat ada orang mati dihadapanku." Ujar Jan Di sembari menghampiri Mr. Jang yang sudah menunggu di pintu.

"Kau beruntung karena cepat menemuinya, jikalau tidak nyawanya mungkin bisa terancam." Ujarnya lagi.

"Jaga bicaramu dokter. Kau tahu siapa yang kita bicarakan sekarang ? Yesung tidak mungkin sengaja melemaskan dirinya sendiri !" teriak Siwon lumayan keras.

Jan Di menanggap remeh ucapan Siwon. "Datang ke resort tanpa penghuni, lilin roma terapi, mandi air sejuk diwaktu tengah malam.., kau masih menafikannya ?" Kalimat terakhir itu tenggelam bersama derap langkah kaki dua insan sudah hilang ditelan pekat malam, menyisakan Siwon yang masih terpaku didepan pintu kamar.

::

::

::

Waktu sudah hampir jam empat pagi. Suara teriakan cengkerik membelah hening dini hari disela deruan ombak yang sesekali menyapa ke pinggir pantai. Begitulah hukum alam. Pantai akan selalu setia membiarkan ombak memukul dirinya, cengkerik juga akan tetap bernyanyi menemani malam, walaupun malam hanya memberinya kegelapan yang tiada erti. Dua penghuni lain, sudah enak tidur dengan selimut tebal di kediaman masing masing. Namun permandangan itu tidak terjadi di sebuah rumah kayu kecil diresort terpencil di pulau Jeju saat ini.

"Maafkan aku baby.. aku memang bodoh memilih minum bersama si tua itu ketimbangmu." Namja tampan itu membelai pipi sang kekasih yang sudah terlena didalam dakapannya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Walaupun rasa mengantuk makin menderanya, namun Siwon langsung tidak bisa tidur walau sepicing pun.

"Aku merusakkan liburan kita..." Sesalnya lagi lalu menunduk mengecup lembut sebelah kiri pipi Yesung. Ia makin mengeratkan dakapannya,hingga dagunya dan pucuk kepala namja manis itu saling bersentuhan.

"Aku tidak berniat membentakmu.." Tidak berapa lama ia mengenadah kepala, mencoba menahan sesuatu dari matanya yang sedari tadi berlomba lomba untuk turun.

Tes...!

Tes...!

"Aku sangat mencintamu.." lirihnya dengan mata terpejam rapat. Tetesan jernih yang sudah membuat kolam disudut matanya tidak lagi bisa ia tahan.

Tes...!

Tes...!

"Dokter itu bohong kan ? Aku tahu kau hanya berpura pura pingsan. Lekas bangun, aku siap menerima hukumanku. Kau bisa memukulku sepuasmu, baby.." Ia menempel tangan kaku Yesung ke wajahnya. Membiar pipinya menyerap sedikit rasa dingin dari tangan tersebut.

Tes...!

Tes...!

"Aku akan mati kalau kau pergi dariku..."

Jawdal padat belakangan ini benar benar membuat Siwon lelah. Bermula tur ss5 bersama member Suju, ikut hadir dibalapan Audi di Perancis, ditambah shooting film berulang alik ke Hong Kong. Ia hanya manusia biasa. Bukan robot android yang tercipta hanya untuk bekerja. Ia juga butuh seseorang untuk bersandar diwaktu kekuatan itu habis.

Yesung. Hanya melihat senyuman dari namja manis itu, segala beban yang dipikulnya bisa terbang begitu saja. Yesung. Kekasihnya. Belahan jiwanya. Mengapa tadi dengan mudahnya ia mengungkap kata kata setajam itu pada Yesung ? Namja manis itu tidak pernah bersungut walaupun sering kali diabaikan. Bukan sekali dua ia memungkiri janjinya untuk meluang waktu libur seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku !"

Malam itu, namja mascot Super Junior bertubuh kekar yang sering mempamerkan senyuman itu menangis dalam diam, bersama setumpuk penyesalan dihatinya yang makin menebal.

::

::

::

Matahari baru saja menampakkan diri dari ufuk timur, memancar silaunya yang mula menghangat ke muka bumi. Biasnya menerpa wajah seorang namja manis, membuatkan ia merasa tidak nyaman. Namja yang kerap dipanggil Yesung itu mengerjap beberapa kali, menyesuaikan matanya pada cahaya. Ia baru akan bangun, namun niat itu terurung saat ia menyedari bahawa sepasang tangan sedang melingkar dipinggangnya. Fikirannya kembali berputar pada kejadian tadi malam. Dimana ia dan Siwon bertengkar.

Menyebalkan.

Dengan malas ia mencoba menyingkirkan tangan kokoh tersebut. Namun, si pemilik tangan malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya seakan memaksa Yesung untuk terus berbaring.

"Jangan pergi.."

'Ckk.. Semalam siapa yang meninggalkanku sendirian disini ? Seenaknya mabuk diluar lalu pulang memelukku. Kau pikir aku tidak punya hati atau apa ?' Gerutu Yesung dalam hati. Ia semakin risih kerana wajahnya yang menempel erat di dada bidang namja tersebut.

"Jebal.."

Rintihan halus yang tiba tiba keluar dari bibir Siwon sontak membuat namja manis itu tersentap. Yesung pantas mengangkat kepalanya, mata sipitnya membulat kaget melihat wajah Siwon yang tidak seperti biasa. Pucat. Bulir bulir keringat jelas terlihat diwajah namja yang sedang terpejam itu.

"Siwon-ah ?" Yesung menepuk pelan pipi Siwon.

"Hei ! Kau kenapa ?!"

Siwon langsung memejam mata begitu melihat Yesung yang sepertinya sudah pulih seperti biasa. Tubuhnya yang panas kerana alkohol semalam rupanya memberi kehangatan lebih pada Yesung. Tak perlu berpikir lama, Yesung segera berlari ke pintu, berniat mencari bantuan.

Sebaik saja pintu terbuka, Mr. Jang dan Jan Di sudah tercegat disana.

"Baguslah kau datang ke sini paman. Siwon sedang sakit !" Yesung yang panik terus menarik Mr. Jang ke kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan Jan Di yang tertinggal dibelakang.

Mr. Jang menahan tangan Yesung, "Nanti dulu Sungie, Siwon sakit ? Bukan semalam kau yang sakit ?"

"Aku sakit ? Kenapa pula aku yang sakit ?" Tanya Yesung dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Oppa ! Semalam Siwon oppa menemuimu pingsan dikamar mandi. Aku dokter yang sebenarnya berniat bunuh diri kan ?" Tanya Jan Di seraya mendekati Yesung. Yeoja itu menatap Yesung dalam. Mengamati riak wajah Yesung yang tidak sepucat kemarin malam.

"Mwo ?! Bunuh diri ? Aku masih sayangkan nyawaku tau !"

"Tapi semalam kau mandi-"

"Di resort ini tidak dilarang mandi air dingin kan ?" Yesung sengaja tidak mandi air panas karena tubuhnya memang sudah panas kerana sebelum muncul mengganggu dinnernya dan Siwon, ia sempat meneguk beberapa gelas wine.

"Lilin aro-"

GLUP !

Yesung menelan ludah. Tidak mahu Jan Di bertanya lebih banyak, Yesung terlebih dulu mendorong yeoja itu ke dalam kamar.

"Yak ! Jangan banyak tanya lagi. Kau dokter kan ? Lekas periksa pasienmu !"

Lilin aroma terapi ?

"Aish !"

::

::

::

"Kapan kali terakhir Siwon oppa tidur ?" Tanya Jan Di sebaik saja selesai memeriksa tubuh Siwon yang sudah tertidur efek dari obat yang di suntiknya beberapa minit lalu.

"Aku.. tidak tau." Jawab Yesung dengan ragu.

"Hasil pemeriksaanku mendapati pertahanan sistem imunnya merosot gara gara tidak cukup rehat..,"

"Apa Siwon oppa mengambil pil tambahan untuk kecergasan stamina ?"

Yesung segera beranjak ke beg galas miliknya dan Siwon yang terletak disamping almari. Membongkar timbunan baju yang tidak dilipat sempurna, jelas menunjukkan bahawa namjachingunya itu terburu buru mengepak untuk liburan mereka. Hanya pakaian santai, celana pendek, beberapa helai jaket bulu yang Yesung yakin tidak sengaja dimasuk bersama, pasport, dompet, dan dua buah ponsel. Vitamin yang selalu ia siapkan waktu Siwon ke luar negeri juga turut ada.

"Jadi Siwon oppa mengkonsumsi pil ini?" Ucap Jan Di sambil meneliti botol kecil yang Yesung serahkan padanya.

"Ne? Kau tahu sajalah.., jadwal Siwon terlalu padat. Aku tak mahu kesihatannya sampai terjejas, jadi aku belikan pil ini untuknya."

"Memangnya kenapa, dokter?"

Yeoja yang dipanggil dokter itu mendengus kasar. Wajah khawatir namja manis di depannya ditatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ini sejenis dadah. Mengambilnya dalam kuantiti yang disyorkan, akan baik-baik saja. Penggunanya akan sentiasa nampak segar, bersemangat. Tapi kalau berlebihan beginilah jadinya." Lirih Jan Di seraya ekor matanya melirik ke arah ranjang dimana Siwon sedang tidur.

"Da.. dadah?!" Tapi kena-"

"Kau masih tak paham? Aku rasa Siwon oppa sengaja mengambil lebih dosnya."

"Dia sadar, kau pasti akan kecewa padanya karena ia tidak bisa sama-sama merayakan ulang tahunmu kali ini. Jadi ia membawamu ke sini. Agar ia bisa menjadi kekasih yang sempurna untukmu?"

"Kau senang bukan?" Sindiran tajam dari yeoja cantik itu menghantam tepat ke ulu hatinya. Yesung yang masih shock hanya bisa membisu. Tidak pernah terpikir Siwon akan mengorbankan dirinya sampai sebegini.

"Semalam waktu kau pingsan, Siwon seperti orang gila karena mengkhawatirkanmu. Sampai-sampai Jan Di pun kena marah. Dia sangat mencintaimu Yesung-ah. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sampai kau berniat bunuh diri?" Mr. Jang yang tadi hanya diam ikut bertanya. Sebelum dinner romantis kemarin, Siwon sempat mengadu tentang syuting filemnya di Hong Kong. Mendengar keluhan namja yang sudah dianggap anaknya itu tentang cara produksi di sana bekerja. Terlalu mementingkan kesempurnaan. Scene yang hanya sepuluh minit, bisa saja memakan masa sampai berjam-jam jadinya.

Walaupun Siwon mengatakan ia kesal dengan semua itu, tapi wajah antusias namja itu ketika bercerita menafikan segalanya. Tapi, bagaimanapun Choi Siwon pewaris Hyundai bukan? Lambat laun dunia glamor yang ia kecapi sekarang akan ditinggalkannya juga. Oleh karena itulah, Siwon bersyukur atas kesempatan yang diberi sang appa sepuluh tahun dahulu. 'Apa mungkin itu punca pertengkaran mereka?' pria separuh baya itu coba menebak.

"Yesungie?" menepuk pelan sebelah bahu Yesung, namun namja manis itu masih tidak bergeming.

"Jan Di-ah ! Lekas periksa Yesung pula. Kau sudah selesai dengan Siwon, bukan?"

"Aku rasa tak perlu. Yesung oppa kan bilang dia tidak berniat bunuh diri? Dia hanya berpura-pura agar Siwon oppa khawatir padanya. Dasar manja ! Ckk..."

"Aish, anak ini ! Bicara seenaknya saja ! Jangan-jangan Siwon jatuh sakit gara-gara kau bilang Yesung mau bunuh diri semalam?" Tuduh Mr. Jang pada anak gadisnya.

"Mwo ?! Appa~ kenapa kau menu-"

Ucapan yeoja itu terhenti ketika sepasang lengan Yesung mencengkam kedua pundaknya. Kilatan dari onix namja manis itu menatapnya tajam.

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN PADA SIWON, HAH? KAU PIKIR AKU MAU BUNUH DIRI BEGITU SAJA? BETAPA BESAR PUN KESALAHAN SIWON PADAKU, AKU AKAN TETAP SELALU MEMAAFKANNYA ! AKU SANGAT MENCINTAINYA...!"

Tubuh Yesung langsung merosot ke lantai setelah amarahnya meluap. Namja manis itu menangis semahu-mahunya.

"Aku mencintainya.." ia terus menggumam kata yang sama berulang kali tanpa memperdulikan dua beranak yang kini tengah memandangnya pilu.

::

::

::

CLEKK..

Pintu terbuka. Menyaksikan seorang namja manis masuk dengan langkah pelan, tidak mahu kalau sang kekasih yang sedang tidur di atas ranjang akan terjaga. Ekspresi muram yang jelas terlihat diwajah manisnya menunjukkan ia sangat tidak dalam mood yang baik. Namja manis itu mendekat, duduk bersimpuh dilantai berkarpet bulu disana tanpa suara. Kecewa. Marah. Hampa. Itu yang ia rasakan sekarang.

FLASHBACK ON

Suasana diluar begitu sepi walaupun matahari sekarang sudah tegak berdiri di atas kepala. Pakaian yang bertaburan di lantai dan aroma khas menyeruak disetiap sudut ruang kecil itu. Seorang namja keliatan mengatur nafas berikutan aktivitas panas penuh nikmat yang baru ia lalui bersama seorang lagi namja manis yang tertindih dibawahnya.

"Ngghh..! Wonnie~ kau berat !"

Mendengar rengekan sang namjachingu, Siwon segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sebelah Yesung. Namja itu masih memejam mata menikmati pasca orgasmenya. Yesung melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Siwon, "tak mahu lagi ?" Godanya ditelinga kiri Siwon dengan suara yang sedikit mendesah.

"Aku lelah, baby.."

Yesung menautkan alisnya. Sepanjang menjadi kekasih Siwon, tidak pernah satu kali pun namja itu menolak saat bercinta. Namja manis itu tersenyum jahil. Jemari mungilnya yang awalnya bermain disekitar dada Siwon mula turun menggesel gesel di pangkal pahanya hingga namja itu mengelinjang kegelian.

"Kita belum selesai, Wonnieehh~~" goda Yesung lagi sembari menjilat daun telinga Siwon. Tangannya kini sudah mula mengocok kejantanan Siwon yang sudah terkulai lemas. Jujur saja, ia sangat merindui sentuhan namja itu pada tubuhnya. Berduaan tanpa gangguan begini memang sudah lama ia nantikan.

"Dua bulan aku di Hong Kong, kau jadi nakal, hmm?" Ucap Siwon yang masih terpejam.

"Siapa yang kau bilang nakal Choi?" Yesung yang entah kapan mengubah posisi duduk di atas perutnya balik bertanya.

"Jangan menggodaku, baby. Kau mau 'dihukum' eoh?" ucap sang namja tampan seakan mengancam. Kesal juga karena Yesung masih 'meminta' disaat dirinya tidak berdaya begini. Ia sendiri bingung mengapa ia terlalu lelah, kenyataannya permainan mereka baru masuk ronde yang ke dua. Biasanya, ia hanya akan berhenti jika Yesung sudah terkapar, lemas dalam dekapan hangatnya.

Sang kekasih di atasnya tidak menanggapi ucapannya. Namja manis itu hanya mengerjap polos seraya menggeleng imut. Tanpa aba-aba Yesung langsung menekan hole sempitnya pada kejantanan Siwon yang sudah kembali menegang sempurna.

"Aahhh...! Siwonnie-hh"

SHIT !

Siwon mengumpat dalam hati. Masakan tidak? Yesung dengan tubuh penuh bercak-bercak kemerahan menghiasi kulit putih susunya, berkeringat. Kejantanannya tampak mengacung tegak dengan tetesan precum menghiasi ujungnya. Ditambah nipple kecoklatannya yang tampak sedikit mencuat seakan menantang minta dijamah. Benar-benar pemandangan yang sangat menggoda bukan?

Dengan sekali gerakan, Yesung kini sudah di bawahnya. Caramel indah itu menatap Siwon, sayu. Deru nafas keduanya saling beradu. Dan sesaat, sang namja tampan sadar. Bahawa apa yang Yesung inginkan kini bukan hanya sekadar hubungan badan, desahan atau nafsu, tetapi perhatian. Sesuatu yang menjadi keharusan baginya sejak ia mengklaimkan Yesung sebagai kekasih.

'Mianhae, baby. Aku tidak akan biarkan dirimu 'haus' lagi' batin Siwon dalam diam.

Bukankah ini romantis ? Dua bulan tanpa kontak fizik, dan akhirnya menyatu dipantai tanpa penghuni. Segalanya sangat indah. Seperti honeymoon pasangan pengantin yang baru pertama kali bercinta. Hanya desahan dan erangan tertahan yang meluncur dari bibir kissable Yesung, saat Siwon kembali menindih tubuhnya, membawanya terbang ke puncak kenikmatan yang tiada tara yang hanya milik mereka. Bukan sekali, bukan dua. Ia sendiri tidak ingat. Yang ada waktu itu hanya nikmat.

::

::

::

"Ayolah Wonnie~~"

"Aku mengantuk.., biar aku tidur sebentar ne ?"

"Yak ! Tidur apanya ? Sekarang sudah tengah hari. Dasar pemalas kau ni. Huh !"

"Nah ! Kalau tau tengah hari kenapa masih mau ke pantai ? Kau tak takut kulitmu jadi gelap eoh ?"

"Biarin ! Aku tetap ingin mandi laut !"

"Kau tak tahu berenang, baby. Bagaimana kalau kau lemas nanti ? Nanti petang saja kita main ke pantai, arachi ?"

Aku mau sekarang ! Titik !"

"Aku benar benar sangat mengantuk sekarang."

"Kau jahat!" Ucap Yesung dengan bibir mengerucut sebal. Ia kembali membuang pandangnya ke luar tingkap, melihat gelombang ombak yang mengalun ditengah laut.

"Terserah kau mau pikir apa. Pokoknya aku tak mau." balas Siwon sembari menarik selimut tebal yang berada diujung katil, menutupi tubuh polosnya tanpa mempedulikan wajah Yesung yang sedang mencuka.

"Kuda jelek ! Tanpa kau teman pun aku bisa pergi sendiri !"

Serentak dengan kata kata itu, Yesung terus berlari ke luar dari kamar. Siwon yang awalnya berniat untuk tidur kembali mendudukkan dirinya. Memerhati dari tingkap, ia tersenyum tipis melihat Yesung yang seperti anak kecil berlari lari mengejar ombak.

'Tuhan ! Terima kasih karena menghadirkan sosok manis ini dalam hidupku.' namja tampan itu bermonolog sendiri.

"Wek !" Yesung menjelir lidah ke arah Siwon ketika menangkap basah namja itu sedang memerhatikannya.

Merajuk eoh ?

Siwon sangat tahu persis apa namjachingunya itu. Rajuknya hanya sebentar, kerana riak kebahagian jelas terpancar di wajah Yesung. Bibir cherrynya langsung tak lekang mengulum senyuman. 'Semoga pilihanku membawa Yesung ke sini tepat.' Pikir Siwon lagi.

"Kuda pemalas..!"

Terikan mengejek dari si namja manis tidak ia pedulikan. Dengan langkah gontai Siwon bangun mengutip pakaiannya dilantai dan memakainya, berniat memujuk Yesung pulang. Matahari sedang berdiri tegak diatas kepala bukan waktu yang sesuai untuk bersenang senang dipantai bukan ? Mereka masih punya banyak waktu lagi. Baru saja sehelai boxer melekat ditubuh polosnya, Yesung kembali berteriak,

"Kemarilah...!"

Siwon membeku beberapa saat melihat Yesung sedang melambai lambai tangan kearahnya. Namja manis itu entah kapan sudah melangkah ke tengah, air laut sudah menenggelamkan tubuhnya hingga sebatas dada.

JDERR...!

Jantungnya terasa bagai tersambar petir. Rasa cemasnya tidak terbendung lagi. Yesung bukanlah seorang perenang yang baik !

Tanpa berpikir panjang Siwon terus melompat keluar dari tingkap chalet. Berlari sepantas yang ia bisa, ia dengan sigap memikul tubuh kecil Yesung dibahu kanannya,

"Yahh..!"

Belum sempat Yesung protes Siwon sudah pun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas pasir pantai. Siwon mengunci pergerakan tubuh Yesung dengan kedua tangannya terkepal erat di kiri dan kanan kepala namja manis itu. Kedua bola matanya terpejam, otaknya pantas bekerja menyusun kalimat yang bakal ia luahkan.

"Jangan menakutkanku !" Kesalnya kemudian.

"Hahahahah...!" tawa Yesung langsung meledak. Namja manis itu mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Siwon, menarik tubuh namja itu mendekati wajahnya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti kemari kalau aku bertindak seperti tadi. "Kena kau kuda !" Bisik Yesung di telinga kanan Siwon, dengan masih terkikik.

Siwon mengubah posisinya berbaring di sebelah Yesung yang masih terlentang. Ia kembali memejam mata tanpa niat untuk bersuara sama sekali.

Yesung menoleh pada Siwon, "Kau marah ?" Soalnya polos.

"Aniyo.." Namja tampan itu menatapnya lembut. Marah ? Tentu saja tidak. Hal sepele ini langsung tidak memacu aderalinnya. Mungkin tadi ia sedikit cemas, tetapi itu wajar saja karena ia sedang khawatir akan sosok manis yang satu ini. Namja tampan itu merapatkan tubuhnya menghadap Yesung.

"Kita pulang ne ?" pintanya lembut.

"Shireo !" balas Yesung seraya bangun menjauhi Siwon.

"Baby.."

"Jangan coba dekat dekat denganku !"

Memaksa atau terpaksa. Menyeret Yesung pulang karena tidak mau Yesung terjadi apa apa atau menghabiskan waktu rehatnya menemani namja manis itu agar ia tidak menyesal kemudian ? Siwon kelihatan berpikir beberapa detik.

'Pilihan yang keduanya mungkin lebih baik' batin Siwon mengiyakannya.

"Okey..,"

"Aku akan menemanimu." Siwon akhirnya menyerah. Biarpun tubuhnya terasa pegal semua namun ia berusaha tetap berdiri ketika Yesung melompat ke dalam gendongannya, namja manis itu melingkarkan kakinya dipinggang Siwon sementara kedua lengannya memeluk leher namja itu agar ia tidak jatuh. Lantas menerjangnya dengan sebaris kata-kata yang selama beberapa tahun ini seolah menjadi nadi tiap kali ia bernafas.

"Aku mencintaimu !" Yesung mengecup sekilas bibir Siwon lalu menggeselkan hidung banyirnya ke ceruk leher namja tersebut. Bibir cherry itu kembali mengulum senyuman. Sungguh ! Demi senyuman manis itu terus kekal ia membuang jauh-jauh rasa lelahnya, bertahan untuk beberapa jam yang akan datang sebelum malam menjelang. Malam yang bakal menyakitkan untuk mereka berdua.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, baby.." balas Siwon sebelum menghapus jarak antara dirinya dan Yesung. Mata yang saling terpejam, bibir bertemu bibir. Suara kecipak saliva mengalun merdu mengiringi permainan lidah keduanya. Tanpa memperdulikan terik mentari yang makin membahana, dua insan yang saling mencintai itu terus hanyut dalam ciuman panas mereka. Ketenangan pantai itu mengabadikan sejuta kenangan indah, terlebih buat si namja manis.

FLASHBACK OFF

::

::

::

"Dasar kuda pervert ! Kau pantang sekali digoda !" Yesung terkekeh sendiri atas ucapannya. Namja manis itu diam sesaat, jemarinya menyelusuri garis rahang Siwon yang ditumbuhi bulu-bulu halus, yang membuat wajah itu kelihatan semakin kusut.

"Mengapa kau tidak berterus terang saja waktu itu. Aku pikir kau juga menikmatinya." Guman Yesung tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada Siwon.

"Kau selalu bertindak tanpa bertanya apa sebenarnya yang aku inginkan, memberi aku kebahagian yang tidak bertepi seperti ini. Walaupun nyata aku senang dengan itu.."

"Tapi aku juga ingin memberi yang paling istimewa untukmu, Siwonnie.." lirih Yesung sembari memberi kecupan lembut di dahi namja pemilik hatinya itu.

"Hiks.. hiks... Kau jahat !" isakan yang ia tahan akhirnya lolos juga. Betapa egois dirinya kemarin.

::

::

::

Waktu sudah hampir jam sembilan malam ketika ia terjaga dari tidur panjangnya. Dengan rasa pening yang masih terasa dikepalanya, ia coba mengingat segala yang berlaku.

Yesung !

Siwon mengedar pandangannya ke sekeling kamar, mencari sosok manis yang pagi tadi menemani tidurnya.

CLEKK..

"Kau sudah bangun ?" Sapa Yesung seraya mendudukkan dirinya bersebelahan dengan Siwon lalu mengecup singkat pipi namja tampan itu.

"Bagus ! Demammu sudah berkurang." Ucap namja manis itu setelah membandingkan suhu tubuh Siwon dengan punggung tangannya. "Mianhae, aku meninggalkanmu sendiri. Paman Jang mengajakku menemaninya ke pesta Direktur Chow tadi."

"Kau pasti lapar kan ? Aku sudah meminta bahagian katering masakkan bubur untukmu. Tunggu sebentar ne ?" Digapainya termos di atas meja di samping ranjang.

"Kau mau aku menyuapimu, hmm ?" Senyuman manis itu tetap ada biarpun wajah tegang sang kekasihnya masih tak kunjung hilang.

"Siwonnie~ bagaimana aku mau suap kalau mulutmu terus tutup !" Bibir peachnya mula mengerucut.

SIWON POV

Sedari Yesung pulang tadi dia langsung tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau dia masih marah pada aku. Ini benar-benar Yesung ? Semalam kan..

"Siwonnie~ bagaimana aku mau suap kalau mulutmu terus tutup !"

Dia bahkan menyeru namaku semanis begini ? Kau memang orang paling bodoh di muka bumi Siwon, kalau sampai nyawanya melayang karenamu. Tunggu dulu ! Yesung sudah sembuh ? Yang benar saja ?

"Gwenchanayo ? Semalam kau-"

"Aku tak mau membahas tentang hal semalam." Dia memalingkan wajahnya dari menatapku. Yesung pasti masih marah. Aku tahu itu. Sudah sifatnya memendam segalanya sendiri.

"Mianhae.." Lirihku dengan menunduk.

"Yak ! Aku tak butuh kata maaf darimu. Buka mulut cepat !" Suara merdunya mengejutkanku.

"Kau sudah tak marah ?" Tanyaku ragu-ragu.

Yesung mengangguk kecil. Mata sipitnya makin tenggelam ketika senyuman di bibir peachnya mula terukir.

Hey.., Choi Siwon ! Kau tak punya masalah mata kan ?

Kalau bukan karena status seme yang ku sandang dalam hubungan kami, sudah lama aku menangis !. Masakan tidak ? Di sini jelas-jelas aku yang salah, tapi sosok manis berhati malaikat ini dengan mudahnya memaafkanku ?

Oh Tuhan ! Betapa besar kesalahan hambaMu ini.

SIWON POV END

:

:

:

Kelihatan sepasang kekasih sedang berpelukan di atas ranjang di kamar mereka. Sang namja manis menyamankan dirinya pada dada bidang sang kekasih yang sedang baring di sebelahnya. Dengan posisi sebegini, siapa yang melihat mereka pasti tidak menyangka kalau keduanya hampir kehilangan antara satu sama lain beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Liburan kita rusak gara-gara aku, mianhae !"

Ucapan maaf yang entah ke berapa kalinya dari Siwon hari ini sontak membuat Yesung yang tadi hampir terlena kembali mencelikkan mata. Namja manis itu hanya diam menunggu Siwon meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Aku benar-benar menyesali ucapanku tempoh hari. Sungguh !" Namja tampan itu meluahkan penyesalannya.

"Wonnie-ah.." Yesung mendongak untuk melihat langsung wajah namja yang dicintainya itu. Ia sangat tahu ke mana arah perbicaraan mereka kini. Dan ia tidak mau melanjutkannya. Semuanya sudah kembali seperti sedia kala bukan ?

"Sstt.." jari telunjuk di bibir peach itu menghentikan suara pemiliknya.

"Bisakah kau berjanji sesuatu padaku ?"

"Apa ?" Tanya Yesung tidak mengerti.

"Berjanjilah kau takkan bertindak seperti ini lagi. Hidupku hanya akan sangat bererti ketika bersamamu. Andai kau 'pergi', apa gunanya aku terus hidup?" Ucap Siwon separuh berbisik. Jemari mungil Yesung yang barusan menyuapinya ia kecup penuh kelembutan.

Yesung semakin terhenyak. Dapat ia rasakan cinta yang begitu besar tersirat dibalik obsidian di pihak lawannya.

"Wonnie, aku-"

"Aku tahu aku bukan seorang kekasih yang terbaik untukmu. Tapi di dalam sini," Siwon menempelkan telapak tangan kanan Yesung pada dada kirinya.

"Aku yakin kalau ia mengatakan kaulah yang terbaik untukku." Sambung namja berlesung pipi itu lagi sembari mengeratkan tubuh kecil Yesung ke dalam pelukannya. Mengelus surai hitam sang namjachingu dengan penuh sayang.

Yesung kembali memejam mata menikmati belaian Siwon yang sangat lembut. Hatinya menghangat. Hanya ungkapan yang biasa, namun ia tersentuh. Entah setan apa merasuknya kemarin sampai ia meragukan cinta namja ini?

"Baby..?"

Panggilan manis dari Siwon membuyar lamunannya. Memaksa senyum, ia beringsut duduk.

"Iye?" Balas Yesung salah tingkah.

"Kau oke? Kenapa tak membalasku?" Tanya Siwon cemas. Bagaimanapun Yesung hampir 'bunuh diri' bukan? Begitulah pikiran namja tampan itu sekarang. Kedua tangan besarnya menangkup pipi pucat Yesung, menatapnya khawatir.

"Gwenchana. Ak.. aku mengantuk" sekuat hati Yesung coba menahan suaranya dari bergetar. Ia tidak ingin Siwon melihat sisi rapuhnya lagi. Siwon benar. Di usianya yang bakal menginjak dua puluh sembilan tahun, ia harus bersikap dewasa. Bukannya membuat sang kekasihnya khawatir begini.

Siwon menghela nafas lega. "Mianhae, kau pasti lelah menguruskanku sepanjang hari. Tidurlah, kita masih punya satu hari di sini. Kita bisa main ke pantai sepuas-puasnya besok." Ucap Siwon sembari memberi kecupan lembut di pucuk kepala Yesung, lalu merangkulnya untuk kembali berbaring.

"Siwonnie.."

"Hmm?" Siwon hanya berdehem sebagai jawapan. Rasa kantuknya makin menyerang efek obat yang ditelannya beberapa minit lalu.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

:

:

:

TBC...

Hallo~ annyeong ^^V Hehehe.. jeongmal gomawo pda yg udah RCL *bow* sedikit cuap2.., aqu trharu krna author gede2 juga bca coretan gaje ini T.T inspirasi qu dtg dri krya2 hebat kalian ! Skali lagi, gomawo

Pada yg nanya... ne, aqu ELF malaysia :D mohon maaf diatas segala kslhan bhsa dlm coretan ini T.T

Pada silent readers.. mian ya? Membuang wktu kalian xD


End file.
